writinfandomcom-20200216-history
Standard by Isa G.
Intruduction Never in all my life would I have ever thought of becoming a farmer. I was a teenager when my mom was out of town all the time, and I had to stay with Granny. Soon her farm was a part of my heart. I didn`t go to college, I helped Granny until death. Before she died, though, she told me, "Little Anne Vocoshitz, When I die you will inherit my farm. Take good care of it, and I`ll always be with you." I nodded but didn`t understand it. A month later she died. Mom told me to wear black, so I wore black leggings and a button down shirt, way too big for me. At the funeral I was wondering, What was Granny talking about?. ''A little while after the crop had grown, a guy named Marco came over... Chapter 1: Marco & I My name is Anne and when Marco came over I was so happy: extra help. " Hey, I`m Marco Bolt. Your grandma told me to help you help her." He sounded so.... I don`t know.... ''macho! ''Yeah, ''macho. I was speechless. He said (unlike me), "Your name is.....". I was so embarrassed! I had to say something. That something was, "Sorry! My name is Anne Vocoshitz. I hate the name Vocoshitz. My Grandma told me that I can get married after the crop grew.". I sounded so stupid! The crop had grown. Just look around! "Yeah, your pretty funny, Anne." I got to work. With Marco everything feels better. Weird, huh? Chapter 2: The Proposal For 2 years Marco and I have been together. Now I`m 25 years old. Marco is 29. He asked me to go on a swamp boat with him - on his own boat! A swamp boat is a river boat with wheels. Peaple who can`t drive use them. They are pretty much an auto-drive car. Couples love them. I couldn`t resist. In the boat Marco said "Anne, look over there!" He pointed out my window. I saw nothing. "Marco? I don`t see anyyyyy". In Marco`s hands was a ring. Purple, my favorite color. "Then again I can`t lie. Honest Anne,that's me." I said. In a loud whisper he told me, " The crop has grown.". I laughed for about 5 seconds then Marco said, "Will you marry me, Anne Vocoshitz?" I felt tears on my cheeks. Happy tears. I answered him in a chocked up kind of way, " Its Anne Bolt." We both cracked up and headed home...... Chapter 3: Myrah OK,my name is Anne. You know me. If you do then you have to know Marco. And about my Grandma and her farm. Well, do you know about Myrah? I do, plus it makes a great story!!! One Friday I decided to go to Marco`s 5 year old brother`s class to sing. I`m lead singer of a band and Marco`s brother wanted me to go for show and tell. "BINGO!!!!! SING BINGO!!!!" begged Jack ( Marco`s brother). I sang Bingo. Jack`s nemesis`s ( Juan) sister also sang Bingo. Her name is Myrah. They are just sooo annoying!! Jack and Juan begged for a contest so I said sure. The winner would get a trophy made out of golden clay. The jury ( AKA: the 5 year olds) would write Myrah or Anne on a piece of paper after we sang. Marco was there, rooting for me. The V.I.P. s can also vote. Mrs. Candy and Marco are the V.I.Ps. I sang a cool rock version and 19 out 0f 22 jury and V.I.P members voted Anne. The other 3 ( Juan, a girl named Mary, and Juan`s best friend, Thomas) voted the boring blues version by Myrah. Once she found out she lost Myrah stormed out, pulling Marco with her. I hid behind a trash can. Myrah said, " Hello sweet cheeks. How are ya doing today?" Marco tried to run but Myrah stopped him. She spoke to him in a deadly tone. " Marco, baby, stay with me if you know whats good for you. That Anne is a pig. Shes so dumb. Like an Un-civilized ape." She let go of him as soon as I said, "Ape? I am not a dumb, un-civilized ape, you are. Besides, Marco`s mine." Marco and I hugged while Myrah got thrown out of Farm Side Kindergarten. Then we had chocolate cake with strawberry icing. Jack said Juan told him that Myrah got grounded. She got so mad the fire alarm turned on because of all the steam coming out of her ears. Not kidding. OK, that's a little fib but not the getting mad part. After that I went to New York. Apparently very cool music producers heard my BINGO performance and loved it. They want me to make a music video. I was just so excited!!! But what if this affects the wedding? Marco won`t mind re-scheduling. Or will he... Chapter 4: Telling Marco Today was the day I told Marco about going to New York. I was so confused. Before bed I said, " So,uh.. Some producers asked me to do a music video. And,uh.. they saw me sing,uh.. BINGO. They kinda loved it so,uh.. can we re-schedule,uh.. the wedding? Please?" He just stared at me. Then he chuckled. Then laughed. He dropped his toothbrush. He lost his balance and fell. I screamed, "MARCO!!! STAND UP!!!" He laughed some more but he managed to stand up and say, " Ya wanna know something? I was born for re-scheduling. I do it all the time. Besides, this is a once in a life time opportunity. I`ll be there. Promise." I felt very tired just then so I put on my Pj's and brushed my teeth. Everything was perfect...